Her Never Forget Birthday Present
by Ms. Croft
Summary: It's Rinoa's 18th birthday, and little does she know that Squall has a huge surprise waiting for her that could change both their lives forever. Rating it T...why?...because I want to


**A/N: Ok...this is my very first short fanfic. it may not be all that good because im very new with this and i have an ear infection, so I'm a little bit sick. i hate being sick **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANY copyright to Final Fantasy VIII and the characters, they all belong to SquareSoft/Square Enix, so put those hand-cuffs away, NOW!!**

The warm morning sun flashed through the slightly opened curtens in Rinoa's dorm. The sun lighted her angelic face, causing her to wake up, but not fully. Rinoa wasn't much of a early morning person. Just then, she got a fully wake up call by a sniff and a lick in the face.

"Angelo...cut it out" Rinoa giggled

Angelo did what she was told to. She casuelly backed up a bit, giving enough room for Rinoa to get into sitting postion. Rinoa smiled at her happy looking dog and sighed.

"I bet that was your way of saying happy birthday" Rinoa giggled. Angelo only panted and wagged her tail as her respones.

Yes indeed, today was March 3rd, the day when Rinoa was born. She couldn't believe how time can fly so quicky. It was like just like yesterday when she was taking her first baby steps or saying her first words. Now, she's 18...all grown up. Snapping out of her thoughts, Rinoa glanced over to her alarm clock, which for some very odd reason, the alarm didn't go off.

"Hmm...must have forgot to turn that alarm on..." she quietly thought out loud.

The clock reads 8:14am. Rinoa sigh as she swung her legs over to the side of her bed, got up, grabbed her clothes and headed to her bathroom to take a nice warm shower.

13 minutes later, she came out of her bathroom, brushing her wet raven hair as she made her way to her dresser to blow dry her hair. After when her beautiful hair was fully dried, something caught of the corner of her eye, which happened to be Angelo, sitting paistonly and looking at her master as if to say "Airn't you going to feed me?". This made Rinoa laugh a little see on how cute her dog looked right now. She made her way over to the cuboard to get Angelo's breakfast.

Once Rinoa was done filling up her dog's dish, she decided to head down to the cafeteria to find her friends, but mostly; hoping to find her beloved boyfriend, Squall.

**Cafeteria**

The cafeteria this morning was very busy as usuall. The tasty scent of the food filled the air all around. There also alot of chit-chat going all around also. Some of the students were in line to get their breakfast, while the whole student body (by the looks of things) were at the seating area.

"_Hmm...I wonder if my friends are here..." _Rinoa thought to herself.

She then started to enter the seating area, scanning the room and watching where she was going, all at once. As she walked halfway through, she spotted Selphie sitting on Irvine lap, Zell was scarving down hotdogs and Quistis doing some paper work and drinking coffie. Rinoa smiled and slightly powered walked over to her friends.

"Here comes birthday girl!" Rinoa heard Irvine say with a smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday Rinoa!" Zell shouted out loud (but not too loud).

Selphie immedutly turned around and smiled. She got up fast, almost knocking down Irvine, and gave her best friend a bear hug.

"Happy Birthday Rinny!!" Selphie exclaimed, almost out loud.

Rinoa tried to loosing from the energetic girl's grip, but to no avale. Luckily, Quistis decided to step in and save Rinoa from that bear hug.

"Uhh Selphie...your gonna break her if you don't let go" Quistis pointed out with a bit of laughter, loosening the death grip that Rinoa was suffering from.

Finally, with success, Quistis was able to free Rinoa.

"Hehe, thanks Selphie for the hug, but next time, try not to squeez me to death" Rinoa said, added a bit of giggle.

Selphie laughed "Alright, next time, if I wanna give someone a bear hug, it's gonna be Irvine". she joked. They laughed when they heard Irvine said "Oh crap."

"Hey, have a seat with us" Quistis invited. The thress girls sat in their seats, Selphie sitting on Irvine's lap once again and began a conversation.

"So Rin, what are you planning on doing for today?" Quistis asked.

"Well...to be honest, I'm not really sure, hehe" Rinoa answered.

"You have to do something for today" Selphie said in a happy tone of voice.

Just as Rinoa was about to add on the conversation, she was startled by two pairs of strong arms wrapping around her tenderly, followed by a familier whisper in her ear.

"Happy Birthday" the voice lovenly whispered.

"Squall, you scared me" Rinoa exclaimed.

Squall laughed a bit and planted a kiss on Rinoa's cheek, before taking a seat next to her. Once Squall was seated, Rinoa pulled her chair closer to him and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Tee-hee, you two are so cute together" Selphie squeeled, which caused both Squall and Rinoa cheeks turning into a shade of pink.

"Shit, I got a class to teach now, sorry I can't stay long. Oh, Happy Birthday Rinoa" Quistis got up from her chair as she rounded up al her stuff and headed out the cafeteria.

"I think I better head out too, I got somf fighting class to teach." Zell got up from his chair and headed out the cafeteria.

"Irvine, I need a piggy-back ride" Selphie simply said with a smirk on her face.

"Right now ?!" Irvine complained.

"Yes silly, now come on" Selphie commanded as she got off from her boyfriend's lap

Irvine growned to himself as he got up, bent down, and let Selphie onto his back. He got up slowly not wanting to get up fast as a result of dropping Selphie and making her very angry.

"Gitty-Up Irvy!!" Selphie shoutted out loud (but not to loud).

"I'm not your horse" Irvine grumbled.

"I don't care, just go!" the hyper active Selphie commanded once again.

Irvine sigh as he started to walk out of the cafeteria. Squall and Rinoa watched the two leave.

"Well...I guess it's just the two of us" Rinoa leaned in to plant a loving tender kiss on his lips.

"Yeah..uh...Rinoa...do you have anything planned tonight?" Squall nervously asked his girlfriend, rubbing the back of his neck nervously all at once. He didn't know exacly why he would start to get so nervous when he wants to ask her out. The two have been together for about year already!

"Not really, why?" Rinoa asked curiously, cocking her head to her left.

"Because, I was planning on taking you out tonight...for your birthday I mean. I...I just want to do something special on this day, because...I l-love you so much." Squall could have sworn he felt his cheeks heating up.

A smile appeared on Rinoa's angelic face, which made Squall's heart feel warm inside whenever he sees that smile.

"Oh Squall, your so sweet! Of course I'll go out with you!" Rinoa wrapped her arms around Squall's neck making sure she wasn't hugging him to death. He smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"So I'll pick you up at 7:00 ?"

Rinoa looked up into his stormy-icy blue eyes.

"7:00 sounds good to me" She smiled and rested her head on Squall's shoulder.

Squall can remember when he felt so unconfortable when Rinoa first held him like this. It took him awhile to get use to the feeling. Now he officially enjoys the company.

"Well, I got to head back to take Angelo for her morning walk. Do you wanna come ?" Rinoa asked.

"I would love to, but I have some paper work to do" he replyed sadly. But, if he wanted to take her out, then he'll have to complete the evil paper work.

"Oh, ok then. I'll let you finish that so we can go out tonight."

They both got up from their chairs, kissed each other, and went different ways from each other. As Squall made sure that Rinoa was out of site, he pulled out her small birthday present. He looked at it and sighed.

_"I hope she says yes..." _he thought to himself.

**Rinoa's Dorm**

It was 5:00 now and Rinoa was searching through her closet to find something to wear for tonight.

"Hmm...What should I wear..." Rinoa thought out loud. There was a minuim selection of dresses that Rinoa could wear. Why can picking out the right outfit for a date has to be so complicated. Rinoa wanted to pick the most beautiful dress that would make Squall's eyes pop and maybe have his mouth hanging open too. 30 mintues later, she found a dress that she wants to wear. It was a light blue spagetti stripe dress that went down just about to touch her knees. The top had little beet-paturns that made the dress really stand out. She pulled the dress on her which really fitting her curves perfectly.

"Now...for the hair part..."She again thought out loud.

Rinoa decided to take her curling iron and curl her raven locks part way. Even though she hardly uses the curling iron, she was still very skillful with it and very quick with it. Rinoa hair turned out to be a wavy curly hair, not too curly, not too straight, just right. She then started to apply little bit of make-up on, remembering the time when Squall said she dosen't need make-up at all. She is beautiful without it. Rinoa mostly consentrated on the eye make-up for her chocolate brown eyes which she wants to make them pop. Extremly skillfully, she appiled a bit of simmer to her face. Now one last thing to do...picking out shoes. Rinoa dugged beneath her closet and pulled out the high-heel shoes that goes with the elegant dress.

Finally, she was done! Rinoa checked her reflection in her full lengh mirror and was satisfied with the complete results.

"I can't wait to see the look on Squall's face." Rinoa murmerd to herself with a smile.

As if on cew, there was a knock at the door. It's him!

Checking herself one last time, she walked over to her door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Her mouth dropped open to what she saw before her. There stood Squall, with a black tuxedo on and a black tie to go with it. Just as the moment that door opened, both Squall and Rinoa's mouths were hanging open (not literilly) and their eyes were wide. The two were also lost in words.

"Y-y-you...l-look...so beautiful" Squall stuttered out nervously as his cheeks turn into a shade of pink.

Rinoa smiled at him "Thanks...you look so handsome yourself" Rinoa cheeks also turned a shade of pink.

They smiled at each other as Rinoa decided to wrap her arms around Squall's neck. As a result, Squall wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They pulled away after a beautiful 12 seconds and looked into each other's eyes.

"We should be going now" Squall said quietly.

"Yeah, we should" Rinoa replied.

The two couple walked hand-in-hand towards the parking lot. Once they were in Squall's car, they drove down-town to Balamb.

**On Their Date**

The restarant that Squall was taking Rinoa was quite busy tonight, but thank god he had a reservation. It was a pretty fancy-wancy place, but a romantic place to take your date, especially if it's your girlfriend's birthday. Squall went to the front desk, along with Rinoa, and told the waitress that he has a reservation for tonight. The waitress guided the two teens to a table that had a small clear glass ves with two roses and two tall lid candle sticks. Squall and Rinoa took their seats that was opposit from each other. Few minutes later, they ordered their dinner and were finished eating. Squall paid the waitress and the two were just sitting there, enjoying tonight.

"Rinoa" Squall voice broke the silence.

"Yes ?" Rinoa questioned, turing her head away from the view of the ocean, to face her boyfriend.

"I want to show you something...something I know that your going to like"

"Is this another surprise for me?" Rinoa smirked.

"It sure is, come on" Squall got up from his chair, took Rinoa's hand into his and walked out the restarant.

It was dark when Squall had made it to the spot where he wanted to show Rinoa. He parked his car, far enough away from the place, so Rinoa wouldn't see it quite just yet.

"Where are we?" Rinoa wondered, turning to Squall.

The only reply she got from him was a smile as he got out of the car and walked over to the passonger side to assist Rinoa out. She got out and was now face-to-face with Squall. She looked deep into his stormy eye's as Squall smirked from above her.

"Close your eyes" he quietly commanded. Rinoa did as she was told.

Squall went behind her, taking her hands into his as he guided her up the high grassy hill. Rinoa could hardly walk up that hill, for as she had her high heels on, so she had to take them off and Squall resumed guiding her up the hill. Rinoa's eyes closed. She could slowly feel the ground becoming flat from her feet and could now feel that Squall was setting her down on a bench. He sat down next to her.

"Alright...open" he whispered in her ear.

The young angel opened her eyes and she gasped. There before her was the huggest and most beautifulest view of Balamb. Millions of lights from building-to-building were litted and from the great distance was the ocean. The full moon and stars reflected against the crystal clear ocean, giving Balamb a unique look.

"Squall, this is so beautiful!!" Rinoa exclaimed, not taking her eyes off the view.

"You like it?"

"I LOVE it!!" she then wrapped her arms around his neck. Squall laughed and returned the embrace and kissed her cheek lovenly. Soon, he remembered about the surprise present he wanted to give her, and thinks now would be a good time.

"...Rinoa...there's something I really want to...ask you."

Rinoa pulled away from the embrace "What is it..?" she asked, a bit worried.

"Well.." He cleared his throat "I really want to make your birthday a really memberial one, because your almost an offical adult. Rinoa I love you so much and I really want to be with you...forever."

He pulled out something from his pocket, revealing a blue velvet box. Rinoa gasp as she now kow where this was going. Squall got up from the bench and kneeled down before her.

"Rinoa Heartilly...will you marry me?" he opened the box, revealing a gorgous diamoned ring.

Rinoa eye's began to water and the crystal salty tears began to spill out of her eyes, leaving a trail of them on her cheeks.

"Oh my god..." her hand was covering her mouth, still tears falling from her eyes.

"...Yes" she choked out, between sobs.

"Yes?" Squall question, making sure he was hearing this right.

"Yes Squall, I will marry you" Rinoa opened her arms to dive in for an embrace. Squall wrapped his arms around her tight as he lifted her and began to spin her around. Rinoa could feel him putting her down now. Squall now pulled the ring from it's blue velvet pillow and guided the ring onto her ring finger. The ring had a dimoned in the middle with dimoned angel wings on each side. The jems sparkled, shinning against Rinoa's angelic face. The teens looked into each other's eyes and then before they know it, they were pulled into a deep passionate kiss, wrapping their arms around each other, tightly. From this moment, Rinoa's never forget birthday present was an engagment ring.

When they maded back at Garden, Rinoa stayed at Squall's dorm where they made love to each other and you can guess that didn't get that much sleep that night.

**The End**

**Ok, this story turned out to be a little too long...sorry about that. I had this idea in my head for a while and really wanted to posted up on here. So anyway, my ear is still infected and im feeling like shit right now, so i wasn't feeling all that good when working on this. I'm gonna get some rest now and hopefully, I'll be starting up my upcoming fanfic. Getting some reviews would be muchly gratefull and will making my day. NO FLAMING!! i know this story must not be well writtin' out, but again, I was not feeling 100.**


End file.
